Forgotten Love
by PuRe-KaTheRinE
Summary: Two souls separated by love, but will they have one more chance to try it again? And will it costed their lifes just so they can be togethr again?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

17 YEARS IN THE PAST

"RUN," the man yelled to his lover.

"I'm not going to leave you here like this to face them," his lover replied.

Behind the doors of the room of the castle that they were in, they could hear men stomping around and yelling, causing mayhem to the castle.

"I'll be fine," the man said. "I can take of them."

"Yeah I know you can you can take care of them, but can you take care of yourself?"

CRACK!

The door to the room that the two lovers were in suddenly had a crack in it. The men in the other room were trying to get in.

"Listen, Sylvia, they're trying to get in. You cannot stay here you'll get hurt. Go with Iris, she'll take you some where safe."

BANG!

Whatever the men were doing behind the door it was working. They were making progress. They were going to get in and do only god knows what.

"But Averill, I can't leave you. I can't!" Sylvia yelled over the banging behind the door. "What if you don't make it? You're outnumbered, you're hurt, and I have to stay with you."

"And what, you get hurt too? No I can't have that on my mind if I'm going to face these killers."

BASH!

The door to room now had another crack in it. The men would be in there soon. Sylvia had to leave soon if she ever wanted to see her lover again. One man behind the door suddenly yelled out something that sounded more like a roar than anything else.

"You filthy blood sucker, why don't you come out here and face us like a man instead of having tea with your blood groupie," the man behind the door said.

By that time there was a tendon sticking out of Averill forehead. He was ready to kill the man that insulted his lover and him. He would snap the man's neck and rip out his still beating heart. He could hear every man's heart in the other room; some were fluttering with excitement and anxiety, some hearts were beating with fear of what was to come. But there was one heart that was beating at a steady pace. That was the men's leader. Averill would kill him first. He suddenly felt the warmth of Sylvia's hand on his face. He turned to look at her to see that she was crying.

"Sylvia please you have to go before they can get in!"

"Alright I'm going but you have to promise me something right now or I'm never going to leave you."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll come and find me after all this is over. Promise me that you'll make it out of here alive."

Averill gave his lover a smirk. A smirk that nearly stopped Sylvia's heart for it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw in any man.

"You know I'm technically not alive."

"This is no time for jokes Averill," but she couldn't fight that smile that was taking over her beautiful face.

"I promise."

CRASH!

The men behind the door had broken part of the door, but it wasn't wide enough for them to fit through. Sylvia headed over to Iris and together they ran across the thresh hold of the secret door that was behind the giant tapestry. Averill turned to the door to face his opponents; he could feel the pain in his heart that hadn't beaten in over a hundred years start to rise. He might just never see Sylvia again. Suddenly he felt a warm soft hand on his right shoulder and turned around suddenly to face Sylvia.

"What are you do-" he started to say but couldn't finish for she started to kiss him. He kissed back, his tongue danced around her tongue. The kissed deepened until Sylvia pulled back to face him.

"I love you."

Averill was about to reply, but couldn't. The men had finally broke into the room that the lovers had spent their afternoons in. He pushed Sylvia into the door and locked it behind her before the crazy men saw her.

Sylvia heard the mayhem and chaos behind the door. She heard the crashing of furniture and the shatter of glass. She put her hand on the rusted door handle about to go back and help her lover, until she felt the cold hand of Iris on her shoulder.

"We have to go, child. He knows what he is doing."

"No he doesn't," she replied.

They turned and ran down the dark hallway and out into the cold wet night. They met Dante in his Cadillac on the broken road. As they got in the car, hot tears started to roll down Sylvias face. She looked up to the burning castle and knew that she was never going to see Averill again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Present_

"God, what an awful day," Sylvia mutters to herself as she steps into her third story apartment, dripping wet from head to toe. A small tabby cat with one orange paw walks toward her and tangles himself between Sylvia's short slim legs.

"Oh, hey Sammy. Guess what boy," she asks the cat as she turns on the lights and heads to the bathroom to dry herself off, the small, little orange cat following in her ever step.

"Alright, since you're not going to guess," she continues to say to the cat. "It was raining, again, and I didn't have an umbrella. You know why I didn't have an umbrella?"

Sammy just tilt's his head to the side like he was truing to understand what this strange woman was trying to tell him.

"I didn't have an umbrella because the weather man said the rain was finally clearing up. So I believed him, though I don't know why. I mean we live in Tulsa, Oklahoma, which means it rains 24/7 every April!"

Sylvia grabbed a towel off the shower rack and started drying her hair. She looked down at Sammy who tilted his head to the other side. _Oh whom am I kidding?_ she thought to herself. _I'm talking to a cat. I'm cold and wet, and stupid for thinking that it wasn't going to rain. Plus I almost lost my job, again! _

Sylvia worked as a secretary for a man at a business magazine. The man, who's name was Joseph, was a really nice guy if you had the bra size of DD and your IQ was an average of 70. Other then that he was the type of man who would bitch and complain about everything. Especially when Sylvia did something "wrong". Today for example, when she was picking up Joseph's coffee from an intern, the intern had given her the wrong coffee. So when she gave the coffee to Joseph, he had almost spit it up on her new white blouse. Then when Joseph had an interview with some big business man from Wall Street, he had forgotten about it – even though Sylvia had reminded him every 5 minutes. So instead of being a big boy about it, he had blamed it on Sylvia. And that's what almost got her fired – again.

She hated her job, but the reason she stayed and worked for the bastard was because he paid really good money. If she had any other job she would probably be living somewhere less nice – or with her mother. One of the very few reasons she stayed with Joseph was because she had a really nice apartment. It was two bedroom, 2 bathrooms, and one kitchen. The second bedroom was Sylvia's office/music studio. She had countless CD's lining the walls with her favorite music artist. Attached to the apartment was a balcony that stretched from the living room to the main bedroom and it overlooked that courtyard and pool of building. She liked her apartment, but she didn't like her job.

Sylvia did have a bachelor degree in art history and a master's degree in literature; she just didn't know what to do with them. So instead of going out into the world and doing what she wanted to do, she was stuck working for Joseph.

She heaved out a deep sigh, thinking to herself. As she was walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to change out of her clothes, she caught her reflection I the antique mirror. She was pretty attractive for a 35-year-old woman with no wrinkles. Heart shaped face with light green eyes, naturally tanned skin (for being in an almost sunless town) and long brown hair. She was always pretty small, but she had curve's even Beyonce herself would be jealous of. Although her breasts weren't as perky and fresh as they used to be – neither was her ass – but some how they were still attractive. More round, more women.

Another sigh escaped her lungs. Sylvia stepped into her bedroom and slipped out of her wet work clothing and tossed them into the hamper. She walked naked to the other side of the room to find her robe. Sammy gave Sylvia a look that practically screamed she was crazy. Sylvia couldn't blame the strange cat with almost human expressions she was a bit crazy.

As she grabbed her robe off the floor and tied it around her, she looked down at the tomcat.

"What," she asks him. "You've never seen a naked women before?"

Sammy's reaction was boring as ever. All he did was lick his paw and act like the mad women wasn't talking to him.

Ignoring his reaction Sylvia picked up the cat and gave it a big, wet, noisy kiss. "Oh, I'm sure you've seen plenty of naked women before! I mean with a face like that, what women wouldn't want to strip down to her bathing suit."

Laughing to herself, Sylvia headed toward the kitchen.

"Come on, Silly Sammy, let's see what we can cook up for dinner."

Averill watched as Sylvia got out of her car and run up to her dry, warm apartment. It was still raining outside – had been for hours now – but neither the cold rain nor the bitter wind bothered Averill. The only thing that did bother him was not being able to see Sylvia, or talk to her, or touch her. He had so badly wanted to run out of his hiding place behind the trees and meet her. He had wanted to push her against the car door and devour her mouth with his and sink his hands into her soft flowing hair. But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew that if he did that then she would probably spray the pepper spray that she always kept in her purse at him. Sylvia didn't remember him, but that was good. She wasn't supposed to remember him.

Averill started to walk toward the courtyard of the building, the rain picking up. He could hear thunder billowing in the distance and started to count. As he entered the courtyard and looked up at the third story balcony were Sylvia was now safe and warm, he new he was doing the wrong thing. He wasn't supposed to be there. It was dangerous for him but especially her. Suddenly there was a crack in the sky. The real storm was about eight miles away but the wind was rushing to the east so the storm would reach Sylvia's apartment – soon.

Averill looked up to the balcony and saw Sylvia's outline against the curtains dancing around the living room. If he listened very carefully – and ignored the on coming storm – he might just hear Sylvia's favorite music artist – John Mayer. Sylvia absolutely loved his music, especially his song "Daughters".

He laughed darkly to himself. He could never understand Sylvia's obsession with art of all kinds, but especially music – music and food. She had countless CD's with all her favorite artists. And the food she made was incredible. He never ate any of the meals she made when they were together, but the smell alone was mouth watering. He really missed her cooking – and her dancing. _Gods, I'm pathetic, _he thought to himself.

Another crack of lightning illuminated the sky. The storm was a big one – it was probably going to be the biggest one of the years. Thunder billowed in the distance four seconds later. The storm was on its way and it was closing in like two magnates being pushed together. Averill had to leave soon, he didn't want to get caught in a night like this, but he couldn't leave – not yet. He had to see Sylvia just once before he left. He was weak and he knew it, but when he was so close to her, he just had to have a glimpse of her. Just one glimpse.

The balconies that lead to Sylvia's apartment wasn't that far from the ground, so one jump from where Averill was good enough to make it. After he was a vampire and making a jump like that was nothing. He looked around himself to check if any of the residence was taking a stroll in the cold rain. Of course there was no one, only a crazy person would take a stroll on a night like this. And if anyone was looking out their windows, all they would see is a black blob flying through the air – thinking it might just be a shocked crow.

Averill bent down into a low crouch, the balls of his feet moving from side to side. Just when he was starting to get comfortable, he jumped up and sprung to the balcony he was heading for. His hands grabbed the side railing and he started to pull himself up. He landed with a low grunt and sled to the floor, the balcony above sheltering him from the rain. He could hear behind the doors a song by another one of Sylvia's favorite artists. He laughed when he recognized the title. It was "Another Rainy Day" by Corrine Bailey Rae

"How ironic," he said in his deep voice. Then the sound of laughter filed his ears. He hadn't heard that laugh in 17 years. Averill stood up and looked at the curtains for a crack. He finally found one and when he stared into to all the breath and the little heat he had in his body rushed out. Sylvia was sitting on her little round kitchen table eating lasagna – Averill could smell the cheese and garlic that she put it in it. Sitting next to her was that weird cat that she sometimes called Silly Sammy. He could now see the reason she was laughing. Somehow Sammy stated eating Sylvia's dinner without her noticing – the sneaky cat.

"Sammy, I swear each time I make lasagna you just want to eat all of it! I should have named you Garfield instead of Sammy," Sylvia's voice came from the room and when Averill heard it he swore that all of his bones started to melt. Her voice was like a siren singing to him. She looked so beautiful at that point. Even though her hair was in a tight bun on top of her head and she was only in her bathrobe, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She looked different somehow sitting in her chair laughing at her cat. She looked more round like she had lost the perkiness from her twenties. She had the body of a real woman now. And even though her body had changed just a bit her face was still as beautiful and fresh as ever, her light green eyes standing out against her dark skin and brown hair. He started to fell a burning need for her each minute he was standing there. Gods he missed her.

As he was looking at her a yawn escaped her heart shaped lips. Her boss had probably given her another crappy day. Gods her hated her boss, he wished she would just quit her job and do what she wanted to with her life. Isn't that what she taught him? To do what he wanted to with his life. It's seems like Sylvia changed in a different way, too

"Come on, Silly Sammy, I'm drained. Lets go to bed," she picked up the cat off the table, leaving the dishes to be washed in the morning, and headed to the main bedroom. Averill rushed to the other door that connected to the bedroom and tried to find another crack in the curtains. He had to see her before she laid to rest. He found the split that separated the two curtains and when he looked in the room the burning need in his loins turned into a wildfire. Sylvia had set the cat down on the bed and had undone the knot that held her robe together. She carefully slid her arms out of the robe and dropped it to the floor where it turned into a pool of silk around her feet. When she walked to big antique that was next to the window to undo her tight bun, Averill got a full view of her. He sucked in a sharp breath and swore. Her body was more women then he ever saw and she had more self-confidence then he ever saw in her. Her hands then went up to the top of her head to unwind the bun, her breast jiggling with each movement. Averill couldn't stand it any more. He had to get away now or he would burst in and take her right then and there. But he didn't, Averill had to make sure that Sylvia was safe in her bed before he left. She finally answered his preys when she started to walk – still naked – to the bed. He buttock bouncing in rhythm with her steps, practically begging for Averill's touch. She finally reached the bed and crawled in to snuggle next to her cat, then reached turned off the bedside lamp. When she finally turned them off and laid her head against the pillow lightning suddenly illuminated the sky, casting Averill's shadow into the room. But he was safe for there was no way Sylvia would see him. She was already in a deep sleep her chest rhythmically rising and falling. Averill turned for the door and jumped down back into the courtyard when he knew she was finally safe and asleep. The storm had finally hit and it was raining havoc to the building and surrounding houses, Averill was glad that he hadn't left later. He stepped out of the courtyard and walked to his black Mercedes in the parking lot. When he got in, turned the key in the ignition and drove off he promised himself that he would see her tomorrow – no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sylvia hadn't realized exhausted she was. Once her head had hit the pillow she had fallen fast asleep. But that didn't mean her sleep was un-restless. Sylvia couldn't remember the last time she had slept a full night without being woken by her dreams. It was actually just one dream she had every night. She always dreamed about two sweaty bodies rolling around and hugging and kissing each other, but some how tonight was different. She didn't dream about two lovers, she dreamt of something even more erotic.

Sylvia dreamt that she was in a dark room. No it wasn't just a room, it was a bedroom. The bed was huge, taking at least a quarter of ht giant room. A fire burned low in the fireplace, but somehow still warming the room. Sylvia looked down at herself to find that she was wearing a white night gown, the ones you night picture in a gothic novel, her hair flowing around her in loose waves. _Where am I_, she thought to herself. She turned in a slow circle to get a look around the room. It was round and big, but with very little furniture. All there was the canopy bed, a vanity mirror with a low table with bottles on top of it, a chair, and a wardrobe. Sylvia looked at herself in the mirror only to discover an outline of a man. She turned around with a shocked gasp to face the man, but somehow wasn't frightened by the stranger.

"You startled me," she heard her dream self say. Sylvia somehow knew the man, but couldn't remember his name. If only he would just come out of the shadows.

Suddenly her dream became a blur. It was like some one had hit the fast forward button on a remote. And as soon as it started it stopped. What Sylvia saw next in her dream surprised her more then anything else. She saw the two lovers in the giant canopy bed rolling around, but instead of having their faces obscured like always, she saw her face and the man that had startled her early. She still couldn't see his face, but she could feel him. She felt his calloused hands roaming over her naked body. Sylvia could feel him grabbing and teasing her breasts with those hands. And when he kissed her she could taste him, all of him. He had tasted like spring when everything is starting to bloom and to be reborn again. The stranger's hand started to roam down her body, one hand still teasing her breast, the other finding her wetness, his fingers teasing her in circles and random patterns. When his fingers slipped into her, she sucked in a sharp breath arching her back to press against his sweaty body. She couldn't stand it anymore; she had to have him, right now.

"Please," practically beg to him. All she needed was to say that one word and he knew what to do. As the stranger, who was Sylvia's lover, entered her, a moan escaped her swollen lips. She loved the way he felt when he was inside her. Loved the way that he fit perfectly in her, like they were made for each other. He brought his lips to her ear nipping at the lope, making her moan with pleasure. Sylvia heard is dark voice whispering bittersweet word to her. She loved the way his rough voice sounded in the moonlight. She loved the ways his sweaty hard body was pressed against her. A moan escaped the man's lips and he whispered more rough words in Sylvia's ear as he was still pushing against her. She wanted to know what he was saying but she didn't understand the strange language he spoke threw his sweet lips. As she felt the rising of her climax begin to build, the man had taken her lips again, his tongue roaming in her mouth. Once again Sylvia tasted the man and he was even sweeter than before. The man's hands plunged into her hair as she sucked on his tongue, another moan escaping his lips. Sylvia could finally feel her pleasure beginning to start around the man.

BANG!

Sylvia woke up suddenly from her erotic dream and into reality to look around her. The wind from the storm (which had picked up) had blown open the doors that led to the balcony. Sylvia rushed out of bed to close the banging doors. She shut them and turned the look on the knob, her heart beating in her chest like a humming birds wings. She rested her head against the window pains trying to settle her breathing. She looked down at her flushed body. She was sweaty and hot like she just had done the rigorous activity she had just dreamed about. Her dream. It was so vivid, so real, she could still feel her wetness between her legs.

After one last shaky breath Sylvia turned around and walked back into her bed. She crawled in next to Sammy and snuggled against him. Opening one eye the cat looks up as if to see who had interrupted his sleep. Sylvia settles onto her side and scratches the top of Sammy's purring head, thinking about her dream. Mostly thinking about the stranger. Her lover.

"Don't be silly, Siv, it was just a stupid dream," she said to herself, trying to stop the tremors of pleasure rolling threw her body. She turns around in her bed; making Sammy jump, and curls into a tight ball, tries – but unsuccessfully – to think about anything else by her dream. A deep sigh escapes her lips. _Who was that masked man_, she thinks to herself. Resting her head against the pillow and closing her eyes, she falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

---

"Aaaggghhh. . ." Sylvia groans to herself. Turning in her bed to read the digital clock, and groans again. It was already 11:00 on a Saturday. Sylvia had wanted to do some stuff around the house before noon so she could go out with her best friend to see a movie.

"Go away sun," she says as she stuffs her face into the pillows.

"Sadly, I think that's not astronomically possible. Not yet anyway," a female voice comes from the little rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Screaming, Sylvia turns to face the person she had spoken, also trying to cover her still naked body.

"Geese, Siv, have you ever heard of PJ's or at least an over sized t-shirt," Tammy said. Tammy was Sylvia's lesbian neighbor, also her best friend since Sylvia moved into the building. Tammy was also the friend that Sylvia was going to the movies with too. Tammy was sitting on Sylvia's favorite rocking chair with Sammy in her lap. Tammy acted like it was the most normal thing – sitting there unannounced with a naked woman in the room. She was really annoying at times. But she was like Sylvia's sister at times, although they were polar opposites. Tammy was tall – at least 5'9'' – with red hair – although she was always changing the color. She owned a hair/make-up salon a couple streets ways so she was always socializing. As for her body, well she was a twig compared to Sylvia. Plus Tammy was very lesbian and Sylvia was very straight the last time she checked, Sylvia hadn't gotten laid for months now – and last night didn't really count. But besides the differences between the two, they were really good friends, when they weren't getting at each other nerves.

"Shit, Tam! You know it's not polite to just barge into someone's place. Especially when they're still sleeping – naked," Sylvia replied.

"I technically didn't barge in. I had a key, a key that you gave me."

"I gave you for the keys for emergencies only!"

"I know! I have an emergency."

Sylvia was suddenly very aware that she was still naked on the bed. "My gosh, tam, you're not horny, are you? 'Cause you know I don't roll that way, right?"

"I'm not horny you strange, straight lady! I ran out of tampons, so I came over here to see of you had any, and since you were still asleep, I used the key you gave me. Be sides I'm not the one sleeping naked," Tammy paused as if to think, a smirk growing on her pale face. "Why are you sleeping naked, any way?"  
Sylvia threw a pillow at her luckily Tammy ducked just in time for it to fly over her head.

"Get out!"

"Alright, I'm going," Tammy set Sammy down on the ground and practically ran out of the room. Sylvia heaved out a relived sigh removing the sheets that covered her breasts. Suddenly Tammy stuck her head back into the bedroom.

"Hey do you m-" recognizing Tammy's voice Sylvia quickly covered herself up again. But it was already too late; Tammy had gotten a full view of Sylvia's breasts.

"Wow."

"Shut up! What the hell do you want?"

Laughing Tammy replied, "I was just wondering, if you don't mind, can you make me some of that Spanish omelet you made last time I was here."

"Fine, just get out and stay out, please."

"I'm going," Tammy said as she closed the door behind her.

Sylvia waited at least a full minute before she felt comfortable to remove the blanket. Sammy trotted over to the bed and pounced on to curl up next to Sylvia. Well she was having none of that bull crap. She glared down at the cat that immediately backed off, like he knew he was in deep trouble.

"You couldn't have told me she was here," she asked the tomcat.

"Siv, stop talking to the cat, get dressed and get out here, I'm starving," she heard Tammy's voice coming from the kitchen.

_God, she's impatient_, Sylvia thought to herself as she scooted out of bed to change. Walking to her wardrobe, she noticed something. The same wardrobe that was in front of her was also in her dream. Her fingers stretched out to softly touch the delicate design that was carved into the wood. That can't be, that's too strange. Sylvia felt herself shiver as she grabbed a pair of panties and a bra. Putting them on she walked to her closet to grab a pair of jeans when she noticed something else. The vanity mirror in the corner of her bedroom was the same she had dreamed about. _That's just too strange_, she thought.

Wanting to get out of her bedroom she quickly out on her clothes and rushed out to the kitchen to see Tammy already cutting the spices Sylvia was going to put in the Spanish omelets.

"'Bout time," Tammy said with an impatient voice. "Hey I hope you don't mind, I started shopping the spices. By the way you're out of tomatoes. Hey, Siv, you listening?"

"What," Sylvia jumped as Tammy pulled her out of her reverie.

"Siv, you okay? You look a bit shaken."

"Yeah, I'm peachy," Sylvia, replied with a bug fade smile on her fake. Tammy could not know about Sylvia's dream or her furniture. Tammy would think that she was Crazier then she already is.

"Whatever, I'm not going to ask."

Sylvia stated making the omelets, getting the pan put of one of the cupboard and the eggs out of the refrigerator. "You know, if I'm ever going to make you a Spanish omelet, I need you out of my kitchen. Now!"

"Fine, I'm going," Tammy said as she walked to the little round kitchen table, Sylvia cracked the eggs and started her task.

About half way threw Tammy was getting bored just sitting there and hungry.

"So what movie do you want to see," Tammy said, making small talk.

"I don't know what's out?"

"Ummm. . . lets see," Tammy went outside for a minute to grab the newspaper. She came back with a soggy looking rag.

"Where's you lab top, I don't think we'll get that much information from this."

Laughing Sylvia replied, "It's in my office."

Tammy went into Sylvia's office and came back, seconds later. It was strange how fast she was sometimes.

A comfortable silence settled between the two as Sylvia finished the omelets. Putting them on two plates and pouring two sups of orange juice, she asked Tammy, "So what's out?"

"Don't know yet. I'm checking my email."

Rolling her eyes, Sylvia set the plate in front of Tammy who then turned her attention away from the computer to start devouring her omelet.

"So," Tammy said in between bites, "why were you sleeping naked last night?"

Choking on her omelet, Sylvia gaped at her. After she caught her breath and a few helping pats from Tammy, she replied, "What?"

"I think you heard me. Why were you sleeping naked last night? Or were you doing something more then just sleeping? Was there a guy over? If so details!"

"You know for a lesbian, you really like the idea of sex between men and women."

"No, I'm just curious about your non existent sex life," Tammy snapped back. "Now stop avoiding the questions – spill."

Sylvia knew that no matter what, Tammy was going to get the out of her no matter what, whether by twenty questions 24/7 or by brutal force. So Sylvia just gave in – saving herself from her own torture.

"Fine I'll tell, you only if you help me clean my place before we go o the movies."

"Deal. And we have to do something with you hair, too."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Sylvia you keep avoiding the question! Now give, girl."

So Sylvia told Tammy about her dream that she was always and her new one. When Sylvia told her about the love making part, she nearly choked on her orange juice.

"Wow, damn girl, maybe you are horny," she said.

" Shut up! There's more – can I go on?"

Tammy had let her proceed, so Sylvia decided to tell her about the furniture too now that she was this far.

"Now that's the creepiest shit I ever heard, Siv, and I've heard and seen some creepy shit," Tammy had said about the furniture.

"I know," Sylvia replied. "But the thing is that the dream was just so vivid and real. I mean I could actually feel him inside me."

"You're probably just horny. You probably had the dream because you haven't gotten laid in a while. By the way, when _was_ the last time you got laid?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sylvia. . ." Tammy said using her full name.

"Six months," Sylvia replied guilty. Tammy gave a low whistle, her eyes widening in shock and her neatly arched eyebrows rising into her high hairline.

"Don't give me that look," Sylvia said.

Ignoring her Tammy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair heading for the bedroom.

"Tammy, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you if that's what you're asking."

Sylvia looked relieved.

"Unless. . ." Tammy said as she turned around to face her when they reached the bedroom.

"Now whose horny?"

Laughing Tammy grabbed Sylvia again and dragged her over to the bed. "No I'm going to pamper you all day and then tonight instead of going to the movies were going to have a girls night out."

"But what about my place? It's dirty and seriously needs cleaning."

"We can clean it tomorrow. No tonight we're going bar hopping and you're going to get laid. Even if I have to bring you to a gay bar and pay some guy to have sex with you."

"My God woman, what had taken over you," Sylvia replied backing away from the crazy lesbian.

"You not getting laid, that's what has gotten into me. I mean who wouldn't want to tap that ass."

Blushing Sylvia didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell of Tammy was complimenting her or hitting on her.

"Listen," Tammy said, "Today I'm going to glam you up so you can have fun tonight. So we can have fun. You need a fun night, you worked for it."

Deliberating Sylvia finally gave in – again.

"Fine."

"Wonderful! Now hop in the shower while I'll get my supplies," she said as she was walking out the door.

"Do I really have a choice," Sylvia asked behind her.

"No," was all she heard and the front door opening and closing. Sighing she stepped into the shower. She might as well play along, besides Tammy said she deserved it.

Turning on her radio so she could listen to something while showering, Sylvia smiled to herself. Tonight was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_This is crazy,_ Sylvia thought to herself as she drove in circles in her tiny silver Lexus with Tammy babbling in the passenger seat.

After Sylvia had gotten out of the shower she saw Tammy in Sylvia's bedroom with her "weapons" (a.k.a her make-up supplies and hair products) spread out on the low vanity table.

"It's about time," Tammy had said, grabbing Sylvia's wrists and pushing her into the matching chair next to the table, by that time Tammy was already putting some citrus smelling stuff into Sylvia's hair. She tied to say something to Tammy about how she wanted her hair, but Tammy just gave her a look that said she was having none of that.

So Sylvia had given up and let Tammy pamper her for the rest of the day. When Tammy was done with Sylvia's hair and make-up, Sylvia looked into the mirror for the first time and had to admit to herself, Tammy was a miracle worker. She had some how made Sylvia's long, curly hair sleek straight that curved into her plump waist. And her makeup was fantastic! Her light green eyes were lined with charcoal eye shadow and black eye liner, with clear gloss. It seemed a bit ordinary and average, but with Sylvia's eyes and dark skin and hair, she looked super glam.

So here she was all glamed out in 6'' black stilettos that will probably break her ankles and a tight fitted pink dress with a small slit between her breasts that showed more cleavage then she would have liked. Sylvia and Tammy had fought over the skimp-y dress, but of course in the end Tammy had won. Tammy was wearing a simple black pantsuit with an open back and her wild red hair was pulled back from her face in a high-pony tail. Tammy had some how gotten ready in five minutes flat and still looked totally sexy, when it took Sylvia a half a day to get this sexy.

"Tams, are yow sure this is the right club that you want to go to," Sylvia asked Tammy.

"I'm positive, Siv," Tammy replied. Tammy had said there was a new "hip club" that opened down town. They were now down town, but Sylvia still couldn't find the damned place.

"Oh, come on Siv," Tammy pouted to Sylvia, "don't tell me your starting to chicken out?"

"I'm not chickening out! I just can't find the damn place," Sylvia replied.

"I know where it is. Just find a parking space and we can walk there."

"In these heels," Sylvia screeched to Tammy.

"Oh come on, you can make it," Tammy persuaded her. "Who knows, maybe you can find some man-whore to bring to the club. Get some action before you start partying."

"Agh, you have such a dirty mind, Tam," Sylvia said, but she couldn't keep the laugh that rose from the bottom of her lungs.

Just then she saw an opening between two trunks near the sidewalk.

"Finally," Tammy said as she threw open the car door, spilling the music of the night into the car. Sylvia hesitated to open her door, her hand on the doorknob.

"Hey, Tam," she yelled over the sounds of the night.

"Don't even think about backing out, Sylvia," Tammy said as she stuck her head back in the car. "Do I have to drag you out and pay someone just for you to get laid?"

"Fine, I'm coming," Sylvia groaned as she stamped out of the car without grace. Sighing she walked over to Tammy, linking arms with hers.

"Oh, stop being such a grump," Tammy whispered in Sylvia's ear as she pouted her way past another thrumming club with neon lights illuminating the sweaty moving bodies. "Come on I've already counted at least 7 sober guys checking you out."

Just then an apparent "sober" man whistled behind the two women. Sylvia couldn't help the heat that rose to her checks and down her neck.

"See you're already having fun," Tammy said.

"You know what, I think I am," Sylvia said as the reached the club that was simply called "The Club". The bouncer that was guarding the front door spotted the two and let them threw, ignoring the complaints of the bar hopers in line. Walking past the bouncer, Sylvia noticed him checking her out. As she walked past the panting testosterone filled guys, with one of her favorite song's playing in the background, "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf, Sylvia lifted her shin and threw back her shoulders finding a new confidence that flowed threw her blood. Obviously Tammy new what was happening to Sylvia because she finally let to of the viper's hold around Sylvia's arm. Smiling and laughing Sylvia walked up to the bar not noticing the dark figure at end of he bar in the flashing lighted room.

The dark figure got up, leaving his untouched drink on the bar and walked out of The Club while lighting a cigarette. As he stood in front of The Club he pulled out a small black phone dialing a series of numbers. As he lifted to phone to his ear, two simple words escaped his lips before he put the phone back into his pocket and disappearing into the night.

"Found her."


End file.
